Frankie and Johnny gilmore girls style
by missycatrulz
Summary: a sonfic using frankie and johnny by lindsey lohan in prarie home companion


Frankie and Johnny Gilmore Girls style

**disclaimer: i dont own qilmore girls**

**also i do not believe in flames i believe that they are a useless waste of time.**

a/n i love the original frankie and johnny but for the purposes of this story i have decided to use the version sung by lindsey lohan in prarie home companion, though it is a slightly inferior cover it is better used for my purposes. :)

Rory and Logan were the happiest couple ever. All their friends thought so. They went out for dinner every monday night at their favorite Italian restaraunt Rosa's. They were the Ultimate Power couple Logan the sucsessful busnessman and Rory the very sucsessful reporter. Every saturday morning they walked through New York City to the diner up the road from their apartment and had their ritual cup of coffee and pancakes. Everyone envied Logan and Rory, even Rory's ex Jess who envied them, but for a different reason, Jess was still in love with Rory, and he suspected that underneath she was still inlove with him.

Frankie and Johnny were sweethearts

but he was doin her wrong

He was doin her wrong in a bad way

but she was good and strong

He was her man, but he was a jerk

"Logan, sweetie are you coming to my grandparents tonight?" Rory yelled from the bedroom where she was getting ready, Rory was spending the weekend with her mother tonight. Since she had moved in with Logan she hadn't been able to see her mum as much, so she was using this oportunity to catch up with her.

"No darling i can't, I have a diner meeting tonight. Sorry."

This came as no shock to Rory he always had appointments on friday nights. Her grandparents had long stopped asking if he was coming to dinner.

At 5 o'clock Rory walked out the door for her weekend away. She got in the car and at 6 she arrived behind her mother in the Gilmore Mansion driveway.

"MUM!!" she yelled before she had even gotten the chance to exit the car.

"OFFSPRING!!" Lorelai Gilmore yelled back. Luke and Jess who had accompanied Lorelai to the annual and dreaded Friday night dinner, rolled their eyes at one another.

"Hey luke...Jess." there was an awkward silence as there always was when Jess and rory saw each other, it had become common place since Jess had moved back in with Luke 2 years ago.

"lets go in, its your turn to ring the bell" Lorelai said to break the uncomfortable silence.

Rory, glad for the intrusion hurried up to the impressive front door and rang the bell and waited for the maid to answer the door.

After what seemed like forever a new maid answered the door. "We are here for friday night dinners, where are the gorgons?" the maid gave Lorelai a strange look, "where are my parents?"

The maid lead them into the sitting room where Richard and Emily Gilmore were having a rather heated discussion.

"I refuse to believe common hear say Emily, we should wait until the facts are in...Hello Lorelai, Luke...Rory. come in sit down."

In true lorelai fashion she said, "So what where you two arguing about?"

"We werent arguing Lorelai we were having a PRIVATE discussion"

"Rory, darling how are you, are you enjoying work at the moment?"

"It's great Grandma, Next week they have me going to Africa to write a piece about the unrest there at the moment which should be interesting."

"Sounds right up your alley," said Richard in true Richard fashion.

"Yeah, I cant wait."

When the dinner was finally finished they said there goodbyes, and by some fate or chance Jess ended up in the car with Rory.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to go back to my apartment to get something."

"Thats fine," and he went back to staring out the window thinking forbidden thoughts about the beautiful girl...No woman, sitting beside him.

What he didn't know was that he wasn't alone in feeling these forbidden thoughts. On the other side of the car Rory was thinking similar thoughts about the tall dark and mysterious man sharing the car with her. She had been battling these thoughts for the past year when she went back to stars hollow to help Luke move in with her Mum.

They arrived at Rory's apartment at 10 o'clock, they walked up the stairs to the 6th floor of her building, she put the key in the lock and opened the door. The sight that met her was one she did not expect.

Was in a hotel with Nellie Blye

and the gun went rooty-toot-toot

shot the bastard in the heart

and ruined his nice suit

he was her man, but he was no damn good

She stood just inside the door shellshocked at the sight that stood before her. There on the couch she bought with her money was the love of her life with her best friend in a very compromising position. She walked past them towards the kitchen with Jess still standing shocked at the door. She found the pen and paper left on the kitchen table from when she wrote the shopping list yesterday.  
On it she wrote simply:

i know

R.G

knowing he would understand. With that she picked up her handbag and walked out the front door. "Come on Jess" she whispered. That was all she said until they were half way between NYC and Stars Hollow. Then without warning she broke down and started to cry. Jess pulled over the car the side of the country that they were driving through so he could comfort her.

"Rory..." What could he say that was going to make her feel any better. He couldn't think of one thing.

With that they continued on towards Luke's apartment wich was now where Jess lived, he didn't think She wanted to face her mum at such a low moment in her life. when they arrived and she saw where she was, she thanked him and silently followed him up the stairs and fell asleep on his bed, he didn't mind the couch all he wanted was her heart to stop breaking.

So they took him up to the grave yard

and stuck him in the dirt

which was oh-so very sad

and a waste of a nice clean shirt

He was her man, but he was doing her wrong

She woke up at 5 in the morning feeling very disorientated, it took only a moment for the previous nights events to come flooding back, but instead of feeling the sorrow and anger, she had the best idea. She looked over at the couch where she assumed Jess was sleeping because there was only one bed in the appartment. She got up and walked over to him. Seeing how peaceful he looked she layed down and curled up beside him and fell back asleep.

Jess woke up a couple of hours later to find Rory fast asleep beside him on the small couch. He kissed her forehead and gently shook her awake. "Rory sweetie get up."

Slowly she woke up by small degrees and looked up at Jess, "that was nice, we should do that more often"

"I don't want to be your rebound guy Rory. You just found out that your boyfriend in a sleez..."

"About that I have a plan, I am going to KILL Logan," at the scared look on Jess's face she ellaborated, "Not literally, I am gonna kill him financialy. Logan has a lot of off shore bank accounts in my name and also has alot of illegal investments going on, which i know all about. So the plan is to empty the bank accounts, and give the millions to charity of course in his name, and give all the evidence of the investments to police. With any luck I will get to cover the story."

Jess had to give her credit, the plan was engenious. He thought for a moment then "What do you want me to do?"

A week later it was all over the News..

Hot Shot Buisnessman arrested for illegal activities

Rory read the paper with a smile on her face, Jess sat across from her. "You look proud of yourself."

"I am, everthing is gonna workout for me now..'

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That thing at the end of that sentance. Almost like you hesitated."

"Well...almost everything, there is one thing i want that i cant have, a guy actually but he thinks that i am on the rebound, when the fact is Logan was my rebound guy. It just took me a while to figure it out."

Jess looked at Rory and saw the love in her eyes and said the one thing that she wanted to hear above anything else, " I love you." It was said simply and without any ifs buts or maybe's. it was a statement of fact that had Rory run to his side of the table and give him the most passionate kiss she had ever given anyone.

So that was Frankie and Johnny

And thats the end of my song

she put a hose in his tail pipe

'cause he had done her wrong

He was her man, and thats all she wrote

a/n hey this is my first song fic and my first one shot so i hope its ok, please review cause i have decided this is going to be a working progress so if you have any ideas for changes to make it better i am all ears :) i hope you enjoyed it

luv missycatrulz


End file.
